Long Lost Sailor Scouts: Sailor Gems!
by Lady Venus
Summary: this story sucks. don't read it
1. Long Lost Sailor Scouts: Sailor Gems!-ch...

Long Lost Sailor Scouts:  
Sailor Gems!!  
By Lady Mercury  
  
  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but Sailor Emerald, Sailor Diamond, Sailor Sapphire, Tuxedo Heart, and Athena do!! So don't copy them please. It took me a time to think this story up so don't copy it in any way. I like to have credit for creating this story. THANKS!! Hope y'all like my story! Lady Mercury  
  
Chapter 1- New York, New York, USA  
Liz: Yes!! Aced another quiz! Mom is going to be sooooo happy!! I might actually get out of chores hehehe.   
*gasp* Wowwww, the new Sailor Moon video game is out!!!! I gotta play, I gotta play, I gotta playyyy! Awwwww man! I don't have any money. THAT STINKS!! Oh well *sadly*.  
  
Someone calls: Hey Liz!!  
  
Liz: Hey Susie, Hey Diana.  
  
Susie: Let me guess Liz, you aced the quiz as usual.  
  
Liz: Yep!! Say, that reminds me.  
  
Diana: What?  
  
Liz: I gotta go home and tell Mom! I'll call you guys later ok? (runs off)  
  
Susie: ok sure. Whatever  
  
Diana: She always runs away like that it's like she's avoiding us or something.  
  
Susie: Don't be silly, she just has a lot to do. C'mon let's get something to eat.  
  
Diana: Ok! Sure! I'm starved.  
  
Susie: You always are. (leaves, Diana quickly follows)  
Liz's house  
Liz: Mom!! I'm home!  
  
Mom: Hi honey, sooo, how was your quiz today?  
  
Liz: You'll never guess, but I hate waiting so, *suspense* I ACED IT!!  
Mom: That's great honey.  
  
Liz: Mom? You ok? You don't seem very happy for me.  
  
Mom: Oh I'm happy, it's just that we have another little girl coming to live with us and we don't have enough room for all of you. And you are 14 so your father and I decided that it would be best if you moved to Tokyo, Japan where you can meet your sister.  
  
Liz: What do you mean my sister?  
  
Mom: Well, we didn't tell you this, but when your parents died in the plane crash you had a twin sister in Tokyo. Her name is Lita Kino,which means you are Liz Kino.  
  
Liz: When am I leaving? *hurtfully said*  
  
Mom: In a week, I hope this isn't too painful for you dear.  
  
Liz: It's just a little shocking to be leaving all of my friends, "family", and home. But, I think I'll be ok if I get to meet Lita. I'm going to go call Susie and Diana.   
  
* Susie, Diana? I'm soooo bummed.(Diana:) Why?(Liz: ) I have to go to Tokyo 'cause my foster parents are getting a new kid. (susie: ) Noo!! I'm sooo sorry Liz. (AN: And on and on and on I just don't want to type the whole conversation and I'm sure you don't want to read it)*  
  
Mom: Liz? I forgot to tell you, your condo is #86 in Park Avenue Condos.  
  
Liz: ok Mom, Thanks.  
  
  
That's it or at least for Chapter one. The others will be posted soon. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! This is my first fan fic so fell free to tell me what I did that was good or what I can do better.THANKS!  
  



	2. Long Lost Sailor Scouts: Sailor Gems!-ch...

Long Lost Sailor Scouts:Sailor Gems - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the other associates in the Anime don't belong to me, but all of the other characters in my story DO!! So don't copy them please! It took me a long time to think this story up so don't copy it in any way ! I like to take credit for creating this story. THANKS! Hope y'all like chapter 2!   
Lady Mercury  
  
Ch. 2 - Tokyo Airport: gate 66  
  
Liz: Well, at least I got something good out of this trip. I got a cute little tiger cat named Athena!! Any way I guess this is Tokyo. Looks pretty cool. I think I'll wait for a while 'til I meet Lita, right now I just wanna go to my new condo.  
  
Curbside  
  
Liz: Taxi!! (gets in)  
  
Cab Driver: Where to?  
  
Liz: Park Avenue Condos please.  
  
Cab Driver: ok. So, where you comin from? You sure don't look Japanese.  
  
Liz: I'm from the USA. I came to meet my sister here.  
  
Cab Driver: Oh, cool. Hey are you rich or something? Only rich people live at Park Avenue Condos.   
  
Liz: No, that's just where my foster parents bought me a condo, I'm an orphan.  
  
Cab Driver: Sorry, well here we are.  
  
Liz: Thanks, how much do I owe you?  
  
Cab Driver: Hey forget about it, you're the first person that has been nice to me sooo, it's free.  
  
Liz: Cool! Hey thanks, it's been nice talking to you. Bye!  
  
Cab Driver: bye (drives away)  
  
Liz: Wow! This building is HUGE!! I can't believe I'm going to live here!  
  
(later at Liz's Apartment)  
  
Liz: Let's see, 86, 86, 8 (cut off) aha! Ooooh nice place, fully loaded with furniture and everything! Mom and Dad have really outdone themselves this time.   
  
*someone knocks on the door*  
  
Liz: yes?  
  
Darien: Hi! I'm Darien. I'm your next-door neighbor.  
  
Liz: Hi, I'm Liz it's nice to meet you. I'm new here and don't really know anyone yet.  
  
Darien: It's nice to meet you too. Can I come in?  
  
Liz: Oh how rude of me! Of course you can. Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, Coke, a soda?  
  
Darien: No thanks, I just came by to say hi and make sure you were doing ok.  
  
Liz: Thanks, it was really nice of you to come by. Hey, do you know where Crossroads Junior High is?  
  
Darien: Yes! Actually a group of my friends go there, I could drive you there tomorrow if you want, it's right on the way to my school.  
  
Liz: That would be great! Thanks. Well I have to unpack and get settled in and all that junk so I guess you had better go.   
  
Darien: Ok. It was nice meeting you Liz.  
  
Liz: You too Darien. Bye. See you tomorrow.  
  
Darien: Bye!  
  
That's it!! Or at least for chapter 2 hehe! Lot's more to come. PLEASE REVIEW!!   
  
- Lady Mercury  
  
  



	3. Long Lost Sailor Scouts:Sailor Gems!-cha...

Long Lost Sailor Scouts: Sailor Gems! - Ch. 3&4  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her gang don't belong to me but the rest of the story and characters in it DO!! So don't copy them please.  
  
Chapter 3 - DARIEN'S CAR  
  
Liz: So, Darien why don't you tell me the names of your friends at Crossroads so I can sorta make friends easier.  
  
Darien: Ok, but I'm warning you, they can be a little rough sometimes. Especially one.  
  
Liz: Ok. I'm ready, now SPILL!!  
  
Darien: Ok, Ok sheesh *laughing*!! Their names are Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, and Lita Kino.  
  
Liz: My God, did you say Lita Kino?  
  
Darien: Yes, why?  
  
Liz: Forget it. Hehe,…umm what class did you say they were in?  
  
Darien: Miss Patricia Haruna's class. Well, Here we are. I hope you have a good day. And I hope my friends aren't mean to you in any way. Just tell them that you are a friend of mine. K? Okey dokey then, siya Liz.  
  
Liz: Bye, thanks for the ride!!!*yelling as Darien drives away* Well, this should be interesting. *thinking to herself*  
  
Chapter 4 - MISS HARUNA'S CLASS  
  
Miss H: Now class, today we have a new student all the way from the USA! Liz, would you come up here please?  
  
Liz: ok, Sure!  
  
Miss H: Liz why don't you tell us a little about yourself?  
  
Liz: ok! Ummm, HI! I'm Liz Kino, I used to live in New York, New York USA, I'm 14 and I loooovvvvveeeee to sing, act and play softball. I am an orphan, and have a twin sister that I have never met.  
  
Miss H: oh I'm very sorry. Well class doesn't have an interesting background?  
  
Class: *no answer*  
  
Miss H: *sighing* Uh huh. Okey dokey then.  
  
*Class starts*   
  
LUNCHTIME  
  
*3 people call*  
Hey Liz!  
  
Liz: Hi, I don't believe we've met.  
  
Lita: I'm Lita Kino, and I believe you have my last name and you're an orphan. Well, so am I and I have never met my twin sister either. Are you noticing a little coincidence here, I know I am.  
  
Liz: Lita, ...I'm..your...twin sister.  
  
Lita: What?????? *knocked down*  
  
Liz: Yep, hehe...he I was in America when Mom and Dad died.  
  
Lita: Oh... my...gosh *crying* I can't believe this is happening!!! I have waited my whole life to see you!!  
  
Liz: .....*sniff* ha, *also crying* I didn't even know I had a sister until a week ago!(both hug)  
  
Serena: umm, Excuse me, this is all really sweet and everything, but....WE STILL HAVE INTRODUCTIONS!!!!!!!  
  
Liz&Lita: Oh... right*sniff*, sorry.  
  
Serena: anyway, Liz, I'm Serena Tsukino. It's really nice to meet you.  
  
Liz: You too.  
  
Amy: And I'm Amy Mizuno, it is also nice to meet you. I heard you were really smart. Is that true???  
  
Liz: ummm, hehe, I guess so. I don't know! It's really nice to meet all of you. Listen, why don't all of you come wver to my condo after school. We can chat, eat, have fun, do homework, or just hang out!  
  
Serena: I can answer for the whole group, Of course we'll come!! Hey, can I bring two of my friends who don't go to Crossroads?  
  
Liz: Of course! I've got a lot of food and drinks. My condo is #86 at Park Avenue Condos.  
  
Serena, Amy &Lita: Ok!!!   
  
Amy: Hey that's where I live!!! Wow what a coincidence.  
  
Liz: Wow! That's really cool!!   
  
Amy: Ya! Anyway we have to get back to class now you guys.   
  
Everyone except Amy: o...k *sigh*  
  
  
That's it for chapter 3&4 !! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I MEAN IT!!!!!!  
- Lady Mercury  



	4. Long Lost Sailor Scouts: Sailor Gems!-ch...

Long Lost Sailor Scouts  
By Lady Mercury  
  
Disclaimer: all of the sailor moon people and attacks DON'T BELONG TO ME!!!ALL THE OTHER SAILOR SCOUTS THAT I CAME UP WITH:SAILOR EMERALD, DOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5- Liz's "house"  
  
*ding dong*   
(opens door)  
  
Liz: Hey guys, glad you could make it!! Come on in, have a seat.  
Everyone: Thanks!  
Serena: Liz? These are the girls I was talking about earlier today.  
Liz: Hi, I'm Liz Kino, Lita's twin sister. I just moved to Tokyo from the USA.  
Rei: Hi, I'm Rei Hino, it's nice to meet you.   
Mina: I'm Mina Christie, its also nice to meet you. You said you lived in the US?  
Liz: Nice too meet the both of you, and yes I did.  
Mina: That's cool, I used to live in England. (AN: yes, for all you people that didn't know Mina lived in England for a while, SHE DID!)  
Liz: Really! Wow I've always wanted to go to England. I think they're accents are sooooo cool!  
Mina: I know!!!  
*Liz and Mina burst out in girly laughter*   
Liz: ahem, sooo does anyone want something to eat or drink?  
Everyone: Sure!!! What do you have?  
Liz: hehehe; I have Coke(AN: All hail Coke!!!!! Hehehehe!), tea, other sodas, coffee, no wait I hate coffee, nevermind. I also have PB&J sandwiches, chips, ummmmmm that's about it.  
Serena: What's Coke, and PB&J sandwiches?  
Liz: You've got to be kidding me right?? You mean you don't know what those are? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, IN LA LA LAND?  
HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THOSE TWO ESSENTIAL THINGS ARE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*sigh* I'm calm. Hold on I'll be right back with the stuff.  
*leaves*  
Rei: Well, I think she's nice, weird , but nice.  
Mina:me too  
Serena: Ditto  
Amy: I heard she was really smart. Maybe she will be as good as me on the national exam at the end of the year!  
*sweat drop except for Amy*  
Lita: I'm glad she's here. I always wanted a sister.* Liz runs in *  
Liz: I almost forgot!!! I have to get someone! You guys wait here for just a couple of seconds.  
Everyone: uh ok................. whatever?  
HALLWAY  
* knock knock knock *  
Darien: yes? Oh hi Liz.  
Liz: Hi! Darien, would you like to come over to my place for a while?  
Darien: Uhhhhhhhh *interrupted*  
Liz: good!!!! Now come on!!!!  
Darien:hahaha! Right. Hey! Don't pull so hard!! Owwww!  
LIZ'S "HOUSE"  
Liz: I'm back!!  
Serena: Darien!  
Darien: Serena! Girls! Hi, what are you doing here?  
Serena: Better question; what are you doing here?  
Liz: I invited him to come over. He's my next-door neighbor. Is that ok with y'all?  
Serena: Wow,cool *to herself: heeheehee now I can come over all the time and see Liz and Darien!*  
Liz: Well, make yourself comfortable Darien. I'll go get the food. (leaves)  
Serena: awwwwww, look you guys, Liz has a really cute little kitty.  
Athena: prrrrrrrrrrrrr  
Liz from the kitchen: Oh, I forgot to tell you about Athena, my tiger cat.  
Everyone shocked: A TIGER CAT!!!!!!!  
Liz: Ya, don't worry though, she's not a real tiger. She's just a cat that has spots, but her species is endangered. Don't ask me why she's called a tiger cat if she has spots, it's weird I know. (AN: yes there is such thing as a tiger cat. I did a report on them in 6th grade.)  
Everyone else:sigh with relief.   
Liz: well, here's the Coke and PB&J sandwiches! Eat up! It's good, trust me.  
Serena: Wow, this is really good. The peanut butter sticks to the roof of my mouth though.  
Rei: you would say it was good Serena. Seeing as though you are such a pig!! Haahaha  
Serena: You take that back Rei Hino!!!!  
Rei: NEVER!!!!  
Serena: whaaaaaaaa!!  
Lita: now look at what you've done Rei!!  
Rei: I was only kidding. Sheesh!  
Liz: anyway, The coke is to wash down the peanut butter silly!  
Serena: *sniff* right, I knew that. Wow, Coke is almost like the drinks I get at the coffee shop above the arcade!!  
Liz: I guess I'll have to go there then.  
  
  
  
That's the end!!! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I MEAN IT!!! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL START DOING SOMETHING DRASTIC!!!!!  
Lady Mercury  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Long Lost Sailor Scouts:Sailor Gems!-cha...

Long Lost Sailor Scouts: Sailor Gems!- Chapter 6  
by Lady Venus  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon DOESN'T belong to me but Sailor Emerald, Sailor Sapphire, Sailor Diamond, Tuxedo Heart, and Athena  
DO!!!!!!!   
  
  
Chapter 6- After school a couple of days later.  
  
Liz: *sigh* I am sooooooo tired! Hey! I wonder if they have Sailor Moon games in Japan! I hope so. I know, I can go to Crown Game Center!!  
I'll probably see Serena ther too. hehehe!  
  
*All of a sudden Liz hears a scream coming from near the arcade.*  
  
Liz: *gasp* Oh no! It's Melvin! I wish I could do something to help him but what can I do? *interruption*  
  
*Liz!!!*  
  
Liz: Huh? ATHENA!! What are you doing here? and why are you talking?  
  
Athena: No time to explain *does a backflip and a ring with an emerald appears* Take this and yell  
Emerald Ring Power!!  
  
Liz: Right! EMERALD RING POWER!!!!  
  
*After Liz is done transforming she stands there as Sailor Emerald!*  
  
Athena: All right! Now go help the Sailor Scouts. They need you!  
  
*Liz quickly runs off towards the monster*  
  
Sailor Emerald: Hey!  
  
Monster: Huh? Who are you?  
  
Sailor Emerald: How dare you badger and beat up my friends! I fight for love an justice in this   
world, and I won't let you harm anyone in it! In the name of the Emerald Isle (an: and no i'm not talking about Ireland)  
I will punish you! I'm Sailor Emerald!!  
  
Monster: *sarcastically* Really? What are you gonna do? Kick me?  
  
Sailor Emerald: Very funny, I'm laughing on the inside, really. But unfortunately for you, I'm not in the   
laughing mood. EMERALD CASCADING SHOCK!!!!(AN: I don't feel like explaining this for y'all  
so I'll just let you picture it however you wish.)  
  
Monster: AHHHHH!!!!!(AN:blah blah it dies do I have to write everything out?)  
  
Sailor Scouts: Wow!!  
  
Sailor Moon: Thanks a lot Sailor Emerald! We really appreciate it.  
  
Sailor Emerald: Oh it was nothing really. That monster was just a big old balloon waiting to be popped!!  
  
Sailor Moon: Ummm ya, ok whatever. So who are you?  
  
Sailor Emerald: Ummmmmmmmmmmm, I can't tell you.hhee!  
  
THE END!!! BUMBUMBUM!!! cliffhanger!! mwuahhhahahahahahaha!!! i'm evil, i'm evil, i'm really really evil!!  
oh well, it might be a while before chapter 7 comes out so BEAR WITH ME!!i'm going to the backstreet boys  
concert this saturday and well i'm kinda at a writer's block right now so TOUGH!!please R&R!!!  
siya, Lady Venus   
  
  



End file.
